Everything Changes
by JujuBee11
Summary: Korina Anders has just moved to Gotham where she will attend Gotham High. She meets Karen Beecher and Rachel Roth, her soon to be best friends and gets wrapped up in high school drama and relationships. Typical TT high school fanfic with a twist. Summary sucks sorry. The first chapter's not that great cause it's just set up, but story will improve. RobStar BBRae CyBee
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys,**

**I know it has been awhile since I've started a new story so here we go. This is my high school AU fanfic for the Teen Titans. I hope you will enjoy. I don't have a lot to say, so let's get started. **

**Please review!**

**-JB11**

**P.S. Warning! I got a little fan girlish while writing this…don't judge. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Everything Changes: **Chapter 1

TT

Beep! Beep! Beep! The extremely obnoxious sound of Richard's alarm clock broke his slumber. A groan escaped the perfect lips of Richard Grayson, the famous playboy and adopted son of Bruce Wayne. Richard pushed his bare chest (he liked to sleep with out a shirt on) off of his bed. Unlike most people, Richard was (if possible) even more attractive in the morning, probably because he wasn't wearing a shirt.

Richard ran his fingers through his hair and stood up to stretch, showing off his extremely sexy abs. After putting on black skinny jeans and **(I had too much fun writing this)** disappointingly a tight red V-neck t-shirt, Richard headed down the stairs.

"Good morning, Master Richard. I assume you had a good night's rest," Alfred, Bruce's butler and good friend, said as Richard sleepily sat down at the long mahogany table across from Bruch himself.

"Thanks, Alfred," Richard said when Alfred put a bowl of cereal in front of him. Richard glanced across the table at Bruce, who was reading the morning's paper and sipping a cup of coffee.

"First day of sophomore year," Bruce said.

"Yes."

"Don't be late."

"Of course."

"Give the invites to your party out."

"I won't forget." This is how conversations usually went down with Bruce, no 'How are you, Richard?' or 'Are you excited for school?' or any fatherly words at all, just statements that need no reply.

Richard finished his cereal and stood from the table. Richard turned from the kitchen on his way back to his room to finish getting ready, but was stopped by Bruce's words, "Make good choices this year."

"Like I haven't made good choices before," Richard said sarcastically and left the room before Bruce could say anymore.

Richard brushed his teeth and gelled his hair. He grabbed his backpack and made his way out of the front door and down the long walkway to his bus stop.

TT

Korina Anders was up before the birds. Standing in the doorway of her large, walk-in closet, she picked out her favorite black skirt, light purple sweater, a white collared shirt to go underneath and black flats. After making her choices, Korina tied up her hair and took a shower.

Korina dried herself, dressed and curled her hair. She put on cream eye shadow and black liquid eyeliner on her upper eyelid, put on a couple coats of mascara and a little blush, and spritzed on her favorite perfume.

Korina hurried downstairs to have a muffin and a glass of milk for breakfast. "Good morning, my little Princess," Mrs. Anders said in her thick accent. "How are you feeling?"

"Excited, but a little nervous, Mama," This was Korina's first day of her sophomore year, on top of this, it was also her first day at Gotham High School and she was more than a little bit nervous.

"Good, it is healthy to be nervous for your first day of school. Kori," Mrs. Anders said, staring Korina down with her bright green eyes. "I want you to make the most of today. Make a lot of friends because as you know we are going to stay in Gotham until your brother graduates. Speaking of Ryan, where is he? If he does not hurry, he is going to miss the bus!"

"Do not worry, Mama. I shall go wake him." Korina finished her muffin and milk and went to wake her brother.

Korina had trouble making her way in her brother's room. They had only been living in their house for two weeks and already his room was a mess. "Ryan, Mama says it is time to get up."

Ryan came bounding out of his bathroom. "Do not worry, Kori. I am up and ready!"

"Good. Now hurry and eat breakfast or we shall be late!" Korina said as she flounced to her bathroom to brush her teeth. Korina applied a light coat of her favorite lip-gloss and took one last look at herself in the mirror.

"It is the now or the never, Kori," Korina said addressing herself.

"Kori! It is time to go!" Ryan yelled up the stairs.

"I am coming!" Kori replied. She grabbed her backpack and flew down the stairs and through the front door. Kori headed down the driveway to the bus stop, her long crimson hair swing behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm sorry the last chapter was dry, unfortunately so will the next few but I'm thinking I'm going to have to fast forward a few months in the story to get to the interesting parts but I'm not sure bcuz I haven't really laid out the plot yet. **

**I want to thank BlackCat160 for being the first to review! I appreciate it so much and I want to personally apologize for the slow beginning. Thanks for following the story even though it is not that great right now!**

**BTW: just posted another chapter for Tea Stain *yay*! Tea Stain is my most popular story so I would appreciate it if you read it! **

**Love y'all so much!**

**-JB11**

**P.S. I had to change their (and where they live) school to Gotham High cuz it was just weird calling Richard the Prince of Gotham when he lived in Jump City. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Everything Changes: **Chapter 2

TT

Rachel Roth was the first person on the bus. She had to get up early to catch her bus, but she didn't mind. Even though she had her driver's license and her own car, Rachel preferred to take the bus so she could read in the morning and have the entire bus to herself. Rachel enjoyed the ten minutes of peace she had to read without the sounds of obnoxious children intruding.

The bus screeched to a halt in front of Victor Stone and Richard Grayson's bus stop. A few kids got on the bus before Rachel saw the huge figure of Victor Stone with Richard right behind him. Victor Stone intimidated many kids being the rather large African American he was, but Rachel knew that underneath his thick chest was a kind heart. Victor seemed to be the only one that really understood that Rachel just wanted to be left alone.

Richard Grayson was the prince of Gotham, the son of Bruce Wayne the billionaire, and the most popular kid by far at Gotham High. Every girl in Gotham would do anything to be Richard's princess and would literally throw herself at Richard. People called Richard a playboy, but Rachel knew that Richard would never refuse a girl because he was just too nice. However, Richard would never date the same girl twice or correct anyone when they told him he was a playboy. Richard liked playing the bad boy.

Victor took his regular seat across the aisle from Rachel and Richard sat in the seat behind Victor. The two boys made small talk and left Raven to herself as usual. The bus stopped again and picked up eight more kids including Garfield Logan.

Garfield's green eyes picked out his friends seated in the back of the bus and made his way to them. Garfield noticed Rachel bent over her book, her long black, almost purple, hair shielding her face from the rest of the world.

Rachel felt a presence next to her and smelt Garfield's peppermint toothpaste. Garfield cleared his throat and looked at Rachel. Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear and marked her place in her book.

"Can I sit here?" Garfield asked. There were empty seats all around Rachel.

Rachel gazed up at Garfield with her big violet eyes and blinked once. "Sure."

"Thanks," Garfield replied sitting down next to the dark beauty and smiled at her. Rachel blinked once more and returned to her book. Garfield turned to Victor and Richard and began discussing plans to hang out and play video games.

TT

Kori and Ryan arrived at their bus stop. Ryan headed over to the neighbor boys his age and made friends. Kori stood awkwardly by and examined her surroundings and all the kids around her.

An African American girl that looked about Kori's age wearing black leather pants, black ankle boots, and a tight yellow shirt that showed off a little of her flat stomach walked up to Kori and introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Karen," the girl said. "I'm assuming you are new."

"Yes, I am the new as you say. I am Korina Anders, however everyone calls me Kori."

Karen giggled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Kori. Do we know each other? I swear I've seen you before."

"I do not think so. I do not remember you."

"Oh, ok then. How are you liking Gotham?" Karen asked, however Kori didn't have time to answer, for at that moment the bus pulled up in front of them and the girls got on the bus.

TT

The bus stopped again and Richard heard Victor call out to his girlfriend. "Hey, Bee! Come over here!"

"Hey, Sparky!" Karen called back. Karen walked to the back of the bus and sat next to Victor.

Richard saw a stunning girl with long crimson hair and green eyes standing awkwardly near the front of the bus by the driver. "Whose that?" Richard asked.

"Oh, that's Kori. She's new," Karen replied. "Hey, Kori! Come sit with us!"

Kori maneuvered through the aisle and took the seat behind Rachel and Garfield next to Richard.

"Kori," Karen said. "This is Victor, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet ya, lil' lady."

"That's Rachel and Gar."

Rachel glanced at Kori and gave her a small smile then returned to her book.

"Don't mind, Rae," Gar said. "She's a little shy."

Rachel glared at Gar and punched his arm. "Don't call me Rae," she hissed.

"Ow," Gar moaned and rubbed his arm where Rachel hit him.

"That is Richard."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Kori said in her melodic voice as she looked Richard in the eyes. Richard could swear she looked right through him and it made him uncomfortable.

"Hi," Richard said. Richard reached into his backpack and pulled out his sunglasses, hoping to avoid Kori's x-ray vision.

**We shall finish the bus ride next chapter. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys!**

**I'm sorry the last chapter was dry, unfortunately so will the next few but I'm thinking I'm going to have to fast forward a few months in the story to get to the interesting parts but I'm not sure bcuz I haven't really laid out the plot yet. **

**I want to thank BlackCat160 for being the first to review! I appreciate it so much and I want to personally apologize for the slow beginning. Thanks for following the story even though it is not that great right now!**

**BTW: just posted another chapter for Tea Stain *yay*! Tea Stain is my most popular story so I would appreciate it if you read it! **

**Love y'all so much!**

**-JB11**

**P.S. I had to change their (and where they live) school to Gotham High cuz it was just weird calling Richard the Prince of Gotham when he lived in Jump City. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Everything Changes: **Chapter 3

TT

Rachel Roth was the first person on the bus. She had to get up early to catch her bus, but she didn't mind. Even though she had her driver's license and her own car, Rachel preferred to take the bus so she could read in the morning and have the entire bus to herself. Rachel enjoyed the ten minutes of peace she had to read without the sounds of obnoxious children intruding.

The bus screeched to a halt in front of Victor Stone and Richard Grayson's bus stop. A few kids got on the bus before Rachel saw the huge figure of Victor Stone with Richard right behind him. Victor Stone intimidated many kids being the rather large African American he was, but Rachel knew that underneath his thick chest was a kind heart. Victor seemed to be the only one that really understood that Rachel just wanted to be left alone.

Richard Grayson was the prince of Gotham, the son of Bruce Wayne the billionaire, and the most popular kid by far at Gotham High. Every girl in Gotham would do anything to be Richard's princess and would literally throw herself at Richard. People called Richard a playboy, but Rachel knew that Richard would never refuse a girl because he was just too nice. However, Richard would never date the same girl twice or correct anyone when they told him he was a playboy. Richard liked playing the bad boy.

Victor took his regular seat across the aisle from Rachel and Richard sat in the seat behind Victor. The two boys made small talk and left Raven to herself as usual. The bus stopped again and picked up eight more kids including Garfield Logan.

Garfield's green eyes picked out his friends seated in the back of the bus and made his way to them. Garfield noticed Rachel bent over her book, her long black, almost purple, hair shielding her face from the rest of the world.

Rachel felt a presence next to her and smelt Garfield's peppermint toothpaste. Garfield cleared his throat and looked at Rachel. Rachel tucked her hair behind her ear and marked her place in her book.

"Can I sit here?" Garfield asked. There were empty seats all around Rachel.

Rachel gazed up at Garfield with her big violet eyes and blinked once. "Sure."

"Thanks," Garfield replied sitting down next to the dark beauty and smiled at her. Rachel blinked once more and returned to her book. Garfield turned to Victor and Richard and began discussing plans to hang out and play video games.

TT

Kori and Ryan arrived at their bus stop. Ryan headed over to the neighbor boys his age and made friends. Kori stood awkwardly by and examined her surroundings and all the kids around her.

An African American girl that looked about Kori's age wearing black leather pants, black ankle boots, and a tight yellow shirt that showed off a little of her flat stomach walked up to Kori and introduced herself.

"Hi! I'm Karen," the girl said. "I'm assuming you are new."

"Yes, I am the new as you say. I am Korina Anders, however everyone calls me Kori."

Karen giggled. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Kori. Do we know each other? I swear I've seen you before."

"I do not think so. I do not remember you."

"Oh, ok then. How are you liking Gotham?" Karen asked, however Kori didn't have time to answer, for at that moment the bus pulled up in front of them and the girls got on the bus.

TT

The bus stopped again and Richard heard Victor call out to his girlfriend. "Hey, Bee! Come over here!"

"Hey, Sparky!" Karen called back. Karen walked to the back of the bus and sat next to Victor.

Richard saw a stunning girl with long crimson hair and green eyes standing awkwardly near the front of the bus by the driver. "Who's that?" Richard asked.

"Oh, that's Kori. She's new," Karen replied. "Hey, Kori! Come sit with us!"

Kori maneuvered through the aisle and took the seat behind Rachel and Garfield next to Richard.

"Kori," Karen said. "This is Victor, my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet ya, lil' lady."

"That's Rachel and Gar."

Rachel glanced at Kori and gave her a small smile then returned to her book.

"Don't mind, Rae," Gar said. "She's a little shy."

Rachel glared at Gar and punched his arm. "Don't call me Rae," she hissed.

"Ow," Gar moaned and rubbed his arm where Rachel hit him.

"That is Richard."

"Pleasure to make your acquaintance," Kori said in her melodic voice as she looked Richard in the eyes. Richard could swear she looked right through him and it made him uncomfortable.

"Hi," Richard said. Richard reached into his backpack and pulled out his sunglasses, hoping to avoid Kori's x-ray vision.

**We shall finish the bus ride next chapter. Please review!**

**Hey Guys! **

**Thanks for reading this story so far! I hope you enjoy this chapter; it is extra long and hopefully a little more interesting. I want to apologize because the last two chapters haven't been that great. **

**Unfortunately, this will probably be the last time I update for a little while. School is starting up for me again and finals are coming up. But to make up for it, I made this a lengthy chapter. **

**I really hope this chapter will be better than the last. Thanks for reading and please enjoy!**

**I love y'all so much!**

**-JB11**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans.**

**Everything Changes: **Chapter 2

TT

Kori felt a little awkward. After introductions, everyone continued their conversations and Kori just listened, afraid to engage. Kori sat quietly and watched the friends converse with each other.

The boy called Richard was very intriguing. His black hair was styled so as to appear wind-swept. His crystalline blue eyes that he hid behind his dark sunglasses were full of emotion, but if one didn't know, he would appear cold-hearted and uncaring. Every once in a while, Kori thought the boy would glance at her, but his sunglasses made it difficult to tell.

Finally, the girl named Rachel noticed that Kori was alone and closed her book and engaged her in conversation. "So, Kori," she started. "Where are you from?" As soon as Rachel spoke, the sandy haired boy, Gar, turned toward the two girls and listened in. Kori noticed the gesture and realized that the boy must like Rachel.

"I come from an island country in the Mediterranean Sea, Tamaran. It is very small."

"I'm assuming English isn't your first language then," Rachel said, although her statement sounded more like a question.

"Yes, my country has its own language."

"I think I've heard of Tamaran before," Karen stated.

Kori noticed that everyone was now involved in the conversation and were interested to learn about Kori.

"What do you like to do outside of school?" Rachel asked.

"I am a gymnast and I take karate lessons. I also do some modeling," Kori said, almost as an afterthought.

"You model?!" Karen asked her mouth agape and her eyes wide in shock. Everyone was looking at her in surprise now. "Who do you model for?"

"I do a lot of modeling for Victoria's Secret and Pink," Kori said uncomfortably. She was feeling a little self conscious and like an outsider. Chancing a glance at Richard, Kori noticed he seemed slightly uncomfortable when she said Victoria's Secret. Karen gaped at Kori.

"Do you have your wings?"

"Ah, no. But I have my halo," Kori said.

"Halo?" Karen asked.

"Oh, yes. Before a model gets her wings, she must first earn her halo, which one gets after working with them for a while."

"Oh, wow," Karen said in awe. "No wonder I thought you looked familiar. I've seen you in some of my magazines and catalogues before!"

"Yes, you probably recognized me from your magazines. Next time you get a catalogue from Victoria's Secret read the part about the models. I am called Starfire." **(I honestly have no idea about modeling. I made up the halo thing.)**

"Ooo girl, we have got to go shopping together! Hey Rach!"

Rachel glared at Karen. Apparently the girl didn't like nicknames.

"You wanna go shopping with Kori and I sometime? We can have a sleepover."

"Fine."

"Yes! Here Kori, give me your phone. I'll put in my number."

After adding herself to Kori's contacts, Karen passed the phone around to the others and they did the same. When the phone finally reached Richard, he hesitated slightly, but then added himself anyway.

"Hey Richard," Vic said. "Didn't you say you had something for us?"

"Oh right, here." Richard pulled out a half sheet of paper and handed one to everyone, including Kori. "I'm having a back to school party Friday night. It'll be fun. You guys should come early and help me decorate."

"Dude, do you remember the last time we helped you get ready for a party?" Gar asked. "Victor ate all the snacks before the guests arrived!"

"Hey, I wasn't the only one snacking, Green Bean!" The boys began bickering over who ate more of what.

Kori leaned towards Richard, "Are they always like this?"

Richard sighed, "Yeah, they're always fighting over something or another."

Richard and Kori continued talking about little things and learned a little more about each other. Kori learned that Richard lived with his adopted father Bruce Wayne and that his parents died when he was young. Richard was surprised at himself, he usually never told anyone about his parents especially people he had just met, but Kori seemed so genuine and he felt as if he could tell her anything. She was really warming up to him Richard learned about Kori's family and that she had a pet cat named Silkie.

As the obnoxiously bright yellow bus pulled up to Gotham High, Kori glanced out the window and gasped. The school was so large, it looked like an airport. Kori was amazed. "This is our school?"

Richard chuckled. "Yup."

"What's your schedule, Kori?" Rachel asked after she had marked her place in her book and carefully put it in her backpack as everyone on the bus stood and stepped off the tall steps of the bus into the cool crisp autumn air.

Kori handed Rachel a slightly crumpled piece of paper that read:

1 Biology-Ms. Ivy Rm. 3102

2 Algebra 2- Mr. Numerous Rm. 1346

3 Physical Education- Mr. Mammoth Rm. 702

4 European History- Mr. Mod Rm. 2217

Lunch

Study Hall

5 Choir- Ms. Canary Rm. 2135

6 English- Mr. Mumbo Rm. 1293

"We have Biology, Euro, and English together," Rachel announced.

"I have Math, P.E., and Choir with you," Karen said while peering at Kori's schedule over Rachel's shoulder.

The boys came to see what Karen and Rachel were looking at.

"Dude, we all have Biology together!" Gar said gesturing to himself, Kori, Rachel, Vic, and Richard.

"We have almost the exact same schedule," Richard said to Kori. Kori's blushed, but she wasn't quite sure why. It's not like she likes Richard or anything, right? I mean she couldn't, could she? They had just met even though it felt as if they had known each other for months, years, decades, lifetimes.

"We should get going. Don't want to be late to our first class, lil' lady," Vic said. Kori smiled up at him, Vic was so nice and kind, and like the caring older brother she never had.

The group made their way into the entrance of the school where kids were greeting their friends, engaging in the usual first day chatter about the summer and vacations, and immediately all eyes turned towards Kori, her fiery red hair and perfect features setting her apart.

A crowd of horny teenage boys separated Kori from her new friends. Calls of "Damn, you're fine," and whistles overwhelmed Kori. A couple boys asked for her number and one even asked to taste her juices. Kori was confused. 'Was I supposed to bring juice? All I have brought is water,' she thought. Soon the crowd was so thick, Kori started to feel claustrophobic. Everywhere she looked there were bodies pressing closer and closer towards her, like a pack of wolves closing in on their prey. Her breaths came short and fast and she began to panic, frozen in fear. A pair of strong, chiseled arms wrapped around her waist and lifted her up, dragging her away from the mess. Those arms belonged to the one and only Richard Grayson.

Richard set Kori down and she turned towards him, buried her face in his chest, and grasped his upper arms. Rachel, Karen, Vic, and Gar created a protective barrier all around the two. Somewhere in the fray, Richard had lost his sunglasses and was now staring intently down at the top of Kori's head. "Kori, are you ok?" he said softly, his voice laced with concern.

Kori looked up into Richard's clear eyes full of worry for her and felt a spark of electricity run through her. "Yes, yes I'm fine. I thank you for saving me," Kori stammered, still breathing heavily.

Richard embraced her in a gentle hug and held her close to him, shielding her from the outside world. For a blissful moment, it was just Richard and Kori, a moment frozen in time for both. "Don't worry, I won't let anybody hurt you," he said tenderly.

"Yeah, we got your back, lil' lady."

"Besides, we could always sick Rachel on them," Gar said with a goofy grin on his face.

Kori gazed at her friends with watery eyes and smiled. They had only known each other for barely an hour and her friends had already accepted her as one of their own and were sticking up for her.

"I know what will make you feel better, some tofu brownies!" Gar said gleefully.

Everyone groaned. Kori wrinkled her nose in distaste, "I am not so sure I would like that."

Richard smiled at Kori, she looked so cute when she wrinkled her nose like that and she was so innocent.

"Let's get to class. I don't want to be late and we should keep you away from those boys," Rachel said in her usual monotone although she was concerned for Kori's safety, the girl had really grown on her.

"Okay, I'll see y'all later. Take care, Kori!" Karen said and disappeared into the crowds heading to her class.

The five friends made their way to class, still in a protective formation around Kori. Richard held her hand the entire way, for protection of course, or so that's what he told himself.

The friends entered the classroom. The room was scattered with desks combined into tables of four, except for one table of five, the perfect size for the group. Victor sat at the head of the table and Gar sat at the end with Rachel right next to him. Before taking his own seat, Richard pulled the chair out across from Rachel and gestured for Kori to sit there. Rachel raised an eyebrow at this, but said nothing.

Kori gazed around the room with its white-washed walls and white tiled flooring. Exotic plants had been placed in front of the window sills and an aquarium of freshwater fish and two little frogs stood by the door. The walls were lined with lab stations complete with gas valves and sinks and black counter tops and decorated with a variety of posters. Above the lab stations were cabinets most likely filled with supplies and other useful science stuff.

Richard watched Kori gaze around the room in wonder. 'She is just too adorable,' he thought. The scrapping of a chair on the floor interrupted is reverie. The chair was placed right next to his desk and a girl with red curly hair and blue plopped down in it, a move which she must of assumed was graceful, but really wasn't. "Dick! I missed you so much!" the voice of Barbara Gordon squealed with much enthusiasm.

Kori looked at the girl in shock. 'Who was this girl talking to Richard? And why did she call him "Dick"?'

"Kori, this is my girlfriend Barbara. Barbara, this is my friend Kori," Richard said. Barbara glared at Kori her face clearing displaying her distaste for Kori. When Richard turned to look at Barbara, Barbara put on a smile and held her hand out for Kori to shake.

"Please, call me Babs." Gar snickered and Babs's eyes flickered to him narrowed and then returned to scrutinize Kori again.

"It is very nice to meet you," Kori said warily. Babs continued chatting with Richard and twirling her hair in her fingers. Kori may have just met her, but Kori knew that Babs was putting on an innocent girl act for Richard, but on the inside that girl was as evil as the devil himself.


End file.
